Someone Else
by PutUpOrShutUp1
Summary: What happens when Jenny gets another guy in her life? What will Nate do? Not good with summaries, but read anyways? : NatexJenny
1. Chapter 1

Alright! So this is my new NJ project at the moment! I wanted to start something new and you know, give Nate a little competition for Jenny, She's been chasing him for wayyy too long, now its his turn, so tell me what you think? :D Review please and suggestions are GLADLY welcomed! :) Oh and what do you think of Ethan? :D

* * *

Today was the day, the day she would go on her first real date with the almost to perfect guy. The day that he would pick her up at the loft and bring her somewhere romantic, but fun at the same time! She sighed and collapsed on her couch next to Dan. She was so excited that she had gotten ready for her date a few hours early, so she didn't have anything to do now. She wore a blue dress up to her knees, silver high heels and a cropped jacket for if she got cold. Nothing too fancy, nothing too casual.

"I haven't seen you this happy in forever" Her brother pointed out, smiling brightly at her. He was so proud of her, ever since she got back from their mothers she had become a completely different person. She was much happier, she was starting to design a lot again and she was pulling up the grades in school. She was Jenny Humphrey again.

"There wasn't really anything to be happy about Dan" she joked, pushing him lightly. She had really missed Dan when she was at Hudson. She missed his long rambling talks about Serena, his protective brother hood, his stubbornness to always be right. One of the big reasons why she came back was because she needed her big brother. Sure she was old enough to handle things without him, but she was still a little girl who needed her big brother to protect her from the world.

"He should be here any minute" He looked at the clock hanging above the television "Be careful alright? I don't trust him much" See. That's exactly what she was talking about, that's what she missed so much about Dan. She hugged him and he raised his eyebrows in confusion "I will, thanks"

When she let go of him, the doorbell rang and she jumped to her feet faster then a cheetah running after its pray….alright, bad analogy, but still. She fixed her hair, straighten her dress with her hands and put on a big smile before opening the door.

"Hey, you're early" Not like she was staring at the clock or anything.

"I know, I just couldn't wait to see you" he grinned widely, his perfect teeth shining. Man why did he have to be so amazing? "You ready to go?" he reached out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she grabbed hold of it, he waved to Dan before the door closed behind Jenny.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously, squeezing his soft hands

"Oh somewhere" he said mischievously, a smirk playing at his lips, which made Jenny swoon slightly. Ugh. She felt like she was some teenage love struck girl….well…..maybe she was a little, but she hated acting like one!

"Ethan come on, please?" she fluttered her eyelashes, hoping he would give in

"No no, that's not working on me this time" he shook his head firmly, determined to not give in, even though it was really hard for him to say no to her. Why was she so gorgeous?

"Fine!" she gave up, there was no point in trying to get it out of him. Plus she liked surprises, lets see what surprise he had in store for her today.

I mean, the biggest surprise he had ever shown her was that he was different from most of the upper east sider boys. He was actually caring and he liked her….a lot! He wanted to be with her for who she was, not who she pretended to be, he wanted to be with her so much that he did anything in his power to get with her.

When they first met, it was a complete accident.

She was at the Mets steps, waiting for a certain…someone…can you guess who? Yeah, Nate Archibald. She had called him to meet her there because she hadn't seen him in months, she missed him and because she wanted to show him how much she had change during the time she was gone.

"_Hello? Nate?" She breathed slowly_

"_Yeah…..Jenny?" He asked confused, wondering if this was really Jenny he was talking to, I mean, she did leave without a goodbye, and they hadn't been in contact for a long time_

"_The one and only" she joked, giggling after she had said it_

"_Hey…." he said slowly. What was he supposed to say? The last time he had seen her, she was in his shirt, on his bed….but it's not like they had done anything, he was and is in love with Serena. That's why he didn't know what to do with Jenny and her feelings for him. On the other hand, he didn't know how he felt about her or her feelings for him either. _

"_Hey! I'm at the Met steps, meet me here in 10 minutes? I'll be waiting! See you then!" she hung up before he got the change to refuse. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, but she just really wanted to see him. _

"_Wait!" he yelled, but he was too late, she already hung up on him. He sighed and covered his face with his hands._

_So there she waited, patiently, on the steps, alone, drinking her coffee, staring at the people who passed by her, some staring, some not even acknowledging her. _

_It had been about 20 minutes since she had called Nate and she was starting to think that he was bailing on her. She was about to stand up, until her phone started ringing, a tint of joy hit her. Maybe it was Nate, calling to apologize for being a little late. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she flipped open her cell phone, only to find it be a gossip girl blast._

_**Hello upper east siders, **_

_**How are all my darlings today? Sorry I have been AWOL lately, there haven't been any interesting gossip for me to even write about. But what is this? Little J? Sitting at the Met steps? By herself? Oh J, hasn't Queen B ever told you to never sit there alone, I mean that is total social destruction. Where are all your minions? Oh right….you don't have any, sorry to hear that your throne found a replacement. Good to have you back though Little J, we all missed your b*tchiness and back stabbing behaviour.**_

_**Xoxo, Gossip girl **_

_Jenny rolled her eyes and stood up quickly, Gossip girl knew nothing about her, she wasn't the same Jenny who wore those fishnet stockings, or the Jenny who cared so much about what other people thought of her, she never stopped to think about what she thought about herself. She was the new and improved Jenny who didn't give a care about everything she did before. _

_She was too busy in her thoughts, that she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone _

"_Whoa, what's the rush?" A male voice helped her pick up the things that she had dropped "Are you alright Jenny?" he asked in concern, handing her, her purse and cell phone_

"_I'm fine…thanks…how did you know..?" she was about to ask how he knew her name, until he pulled out his cell phone and showed her the picture of herself, sitting on the steps, looking a bit too anticipated _

"_I'm Ethan Rider" He extended his hand for her to shake "I'm Jenny Humphrey" she shook his hand _

And then on their relationship just bloomed rapidly. He became her friend, then her best friend, to someone she had a major crush on, to her boyfriend. She had never been happier to be ditched by Nate Archibald. And why did he ditch? Well…..

_His ten minutes were up, time for him to meet up with Jenny. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just, when he was with her, he was really confused, he didn't know how he felt about her. He loved Serena, even though they had broken up, but he didn't want to hurt Jenny. _

_He was about to leave the house until Serena walked through the doors, her hair a mess, her face red, but to him, she looked as perfect as she always did. _

"_Nate, are you heading out?" she asked, catching her breath. It seemed like she had ran there. And truthfully, she did, but not for him, she was trying to find Blair. Chuck was doing something big for her and he instructed Serena to find Blair A.S.A.P _

"_No, No! Did you want to talk?" he asked enthusiastically….a little too enthusiastically, which made Serena feel terrible, she didn't have feelings for Nate, she never did, she just wanted to see how things would go with him, considering she never gave him a change. But seeing him like this, made her want to give him an explanation for why she broke up with him _

"_Yeah I did, take a seat" she said and sat on the couch while he sat across from her. _

"Jenny?" Ethan called, waving his hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention

"I'm here, sorry!" She snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head

"We're here" He smiled, letting go of her hand


	2. Madison Square Garden

Alright, this chapter doesn't have much going on, but give me time, it'll get more interesting! Promise! More Nate and Jenny interaction coming soon too! Oh and Thanks SusanXG for pointing out some things. So just so you know, Chuck and Jenny never did it together. Hope you enjoy! :D xoxo

* * *

She gasped, she had no idea how she got there, maybe she was too busy going down memory lane, but he had dragged her all the way to the top of the Madison square garden. It was beautiful up there, especially at night, the view was breath taking.

A breeze rolled by and she shivered slightly. He looked at her and admired her beauty, then taking his jacket off, he set it on her shoulders.

"Thanks" she put his jacket on and sat on the ground, crossing her legs.

"What were you thinking about?" he sat next to her, putting his arm around her, causing her to lean her head on his shoulder "you" she smiled up at him. He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "What about me?" He asked curiously "About how we first met" she answered truthfully. Before he could reply, both of their phones rang in unison. They both pulled out their cell phones and read the text.

_**Gossip girl here, **_

_**Looks like little J and her prince charming are having a romantic night together on top of Madison square garden, I wonder if you're allowed to do that? Well it sure seems like a great place to have a date, and a great place to lose your V card, planning on popping Lil J's cherry E? **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**Xoxo, Gossip girl **_

A few blocks away from Jenny and Ethan was a red faced Nate Archibald. Reading the gossip girl blast made him angry, not that he should be…but they were breaking the rules!….They're not allowed to be on top of the garden, and not at this time!….Ok….maybe he was mad because of something else, but he didn't want to, he was the one who lead Jenny into Ethan's arms, if he hadn't just gone to meet her and not be dazed with Serena, Jenny would have never met Ethan, and they wouldn't be doing it on the roof right now! He did apologize to Jenny about ditching her, he met up with her the day after and explained everything, and to his surprise, she didn't get mad at him. She was O.K. with it and he realized that she had really changed. He threw his phone to the ground and laid back onto his couch.

He heard footsteps descend from the door and his head stretched to try and figure out who it was. A flock of dark messy hair appeared it from of him, looking quite tired, he must have been up all night at Blair's house.

"Rough night?" Nate asked, shocking Chuck as he didn't expect Nate to be home, he thought he'd be out, making his moves on some random girls

"Watched a countless amount of chick flicks with Blair, that girl does not know when to stop" he shook his head and took a seat across from Nate, stretching his arms in exhaustion. His eyes transfixed onto the phone laying on the ground. He looked back up at Nate with an eyebrow raised, Nate giving him a "what?" look. Chuck sighed and outstretched his foot to slide Nate's phone closer to him, he was way too tired to stand up right now. When the phone was an inch away from him, he bent down to pick it up and started to read the text that Nate didn't close.

Chuck's face retorted, he was actually unsure of Nate's feelings for Jenny, which was rare, he was Chuck Bass, he knew everything, and he also knew Nate better then anyone did. But when he read the blast about Jenny and Ethan, Chuck shook his head disapprovingly, he liked Ethan, he was very different from the upper east siders, at least that's what he though, and he was the perfect companion for Jenny, but he just didn't want Jenny to get hurt, he was scared that after Ethan and her did it, he would leave her, even though Ethan would probably never dare to do so. People would wonder why he cared so much, and sure, Chuck and Jenny didn't talk much, the only time they talk is when they are scheming together. But she is his sister and he did care for her in a brotherly way.

" You don't honestly believe gossip girl do you?" He asked Nate, watching his friend shift slightly

"Of course not, and even if it's true, why should I care? Right? Plus I don't care" he said quickly, hoping Chuck wouldn't start questioning him and just leave the topic alone. No luck.

"You want to come to Madison square with me?" He asked with a devious look forming his features. Give it up to Chuck to have a scheme in seconds. You think that's why Chuck and Blair are so perfect together?

"No thanks Chuck, I'm not in the mood to go there today, maybe next time, after we go on our romantic dinner date" He joked, making Chuck roll his eyes at him.

"Ha, you're so funny Nathaniel" he threw Nate's cell phone at him, Nate quickly reacting and caught it perfectly "Suit yourself, I'm going to go to bed anyways" He stood up and walked to his bedroom, yawning at the same time.

Back at the Madison square garden, Jenny was laying on her back, staring up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle while Ethan watched her carefully, smiling at how they could be having so much fun, even if they weren't saying anything to each other.

"You're not mad about the gossip girl blast are you?" he asked her cautiously, breaking the silence, hoping that she wouldn't burst out in anger

"No, why would I be? Gossip girl just likes to stir up drama, we're here to have fun, fun as in spending time with each other, enjoying the amazing view up here" she stated clearly, hinting that she wasn't ready to do something she didn't want to do yet. She knew he would understand, he would never make her do anything they both weren't ready for.

"Exactly" He smiled and slid his hand into hers, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She sat up and leaned closer to him, about to plant a soft kiss on his lips, but then she was interrupted when the door of the roof opened and a familiar figure stepped into the light.

"Dan?" Jenny asked, astounded. She stood up and walked closer to her brother "Dan, what are you doing here? I said I'll be home before curfew, I still have half an hour" she said lightly, trying to keep calm

"Oh and we all know what could happen in half an hour!" Dan yelled in a panicked voice. When he read the blast, he grabbed his coat automatically and ran out of the loft. He was not going to let his sister make the biggest mistake of her life, she was way too young for this and being her big brother, he had to help her out of this situation. He knew there was a reason why he didn't like Ethan. While everyone was in love with Ethan, Dan on the other hand had his doubts about him. He's an upper east sider, they're all the same, kind of.

"Dan, you're over reacting, we aren't doing anything, trust me!" She pleaded, trying to get him to relax, but knowing Dan, that wasn't going to happen. Before she knew it, Dan grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from Ethan. She sighed and looked back at her boyfriend apologetically. He shrugged his shoulders, gesturing that he understood.

"Jenny, I'm sorry I had to do that, but I'm just trying to protect you" He explained, hoping that she wasn't too mad with him. And she wasn't, the old Jenny would tell him to piss off and tell him that she's old enough to handle things on her own. But the new Jenny appreciates her brother for doing that, she's not going to underestimate everything she has. The last time she did that, everyone started turning on her and hated her.

"It's alright, I get it" She nodded, looking at him to show him that she wasn't going to shut him out of her life again

When they got back to the loft. Jenny went to her room right away and collapsed onto her pillow.

The next day she had no plans at all, she was just going to spend it in the loft, drawing up a few sketches, watching a few cartoons and maybe even reading a book! What she really didn't plan for was to see Nate in the loft early in the morning.

When she woke up, she went into the kitchen with Dan's big N.Y.U hoodie and flowered pyjama pants. She was going to make herself some pancakes. When she pulled out the carton of orange juice from her fridge, she turned around and put it on the counter, almost dropping it when she saw Nate sitting at her kitchen table.

"Nate….what…uh what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to straighten out her messy morning hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I'm just waiting for Dan" he answered, scratching the back of his neck. Even though she was in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess, Nate thought she looked beautiful, she looked her best when she was just all natural.

"Huh?" she asked confused, she hadn't seen Dan and Nate together in a long time, she almost thought they weren't even friends anymore

"You know, Dan Humphrey, dark curly hair, has a cabbage patch doll named Cedric, o.k. soccer player, not as good as me of course, in love with Serena Vanderwoodsen, about this tall?" He gestured his hand at the air, showing her what he meant. He thought he would feel hurt when he mentioned Serena's name, but he surprisingly didn't feel anything.

She giggled lightly at his joke, even though she hated it, he always seemed to be able to put a smile on her face whenever she saw him "No I know, I just didn't know you guys still hang out" she took out two cups and poured herself and Nate a glass of juice. She walked to the kitchen table and sat down two seats away from him.

"Thanks" he smiled and took the cup from her, taking a few sips "And I know, we've been too busy with school to actually spend time with each other" he explained and adding "I make it sound like we're a couple"

She laughed and almost spat out her drink

"There it is" He said and smiled at her, giving her that look that he always gave her. Giving her the "jenny" look.

"There what is?" She asked, looking behind her and around the corner, wondering what he was talking about

"Your laugh" He replied "I've missed that laugh" he looked deeply into her eyes. Her baby blue eyes that sparkled in the light.

She ran her hand through her hair and gave him an awkward smile. She had no idea what to say now. She sighed with relief when Dan popped out of his room with his soccer bag.

"I'm ready, let's go" he swung his bag over his shoulder and threw his soccer ball at Nate

"You're going to practice for soccer this early in the morning?" she asked Dan, raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, I have classes later, and I need to polish some of my soccer skills" he told her, trying to be all professional, making Jenny and Nate chuckle silently "I'll be back at night, alright, don't wait up for me" he messed up her hair and walked out of the loft.

"I'll see you later?" Nate said before he followed in Dan's footsteps.

"Yeah….later" she waved at the position he was once standing at. She was sitting there for a while, just staring at the door, until her phone rang and she went to pick it up.

* * *

Who do you think called? What do ya think? Review? :D


	3. Lacrosse

alright i know i know IM SOOOO SORRRY i havent updated in like...FOREVER but i've been so lazy lately xD But i'm writing again! Sorry if it does suck though i mean its late and im tired! :( I just wanted to put something up cause i felt inspiration for this story again! So tell me what you think D: I promise next chapter will be SOOOOOO much better! Promise =D xoxo

* * *

"Hello?" she answered her phone, hoping that it was Ethan that wanted to hang out, or maybe even Eric, anyone to get her out of the house and to get her mind off of her interaction with Nate a few minutes ago.

"Jenny" The voice on the other end of the phone spoke up and she recognized it right away

"Chuck?" she asked, a bit shocked considering she barely talked to him on the phone, or at all actually. She only talked to him when she needed help or when they were at a party and she ran into him "What's up?" she continued, curiosity ringing in her voice.

"I was just roaming around Brooklyn" he answered and realized how bad of a lie that was. She would never believe that Chuck Bass was walking around Brooklyn without a cause. That was like Blair Waldorf wearing a hoodie and jeans in public.

"What do you want Chuck?" She asked, reading his mind and as if knowing that he was there for a reason

"Don't assume Jenny Humphrey, Maybe I just wanted to spend time here" he continued with his lie, hoping that she would believe him, but obviously, she didn't. The truth was that he wanted to talk to her about this whole Ethan thing, he wanted to find out if they had in fact done it on top of the Madison square garden yesterday, Gossip girl hadn't sent out a blast about them so he figured he would go right to the source and ask her himself.

"Seriously, what are you here for?" she wanted him to come right out and tell her the truth already; she was getting tired of his "I'm trying to be secretive" thing.

"Open your door" he said simply and hung up on her, causing her to scoff at the phone. She did what he had instructed her to do though. When she opened it, there stood Chuck Bass in one of his business suit. Was he doing business in Brooklyn? Wait, Chuck always dressed like this, even for a casual day out.

"Look what the cat dragged in" she joked, widening the door to let him enter the loft.

"Ouch, what a way to greet your step brother" he said, not entering the place.

She laughed slightly and waved her hand as a gesture for him to come into the loft "You coming in or what?" she arched an eyebrow at him and he shook his head "No, I just came over to ask you something and leave, I have some files to pick up back in Manhattan"

"You came all the way here, just to ask me something? You couldn't have asked me over the phone?" She raised both of her eyebrows now, wondering what he wanted to know.

"I had some time to waste, so I thought it was better I asked you in person" he explained to her "I just wanted to know what happened between you and Ethan yesterday" He looked serious now, his eyes narrowing at her, trying to see if her body language gave off anything or if her facial expression would.

"Nothing, we had a nice night and then Dan got all big brother and interrupted our date" She crossed her arms "Plus, even if we did do anything it would be none of your business" She informed him.

"I just wanted to make sure, someone was really worried, even though they wouldn't admit it" he told her "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be" he nodded his head and left the building, leaving Jenny to stand there and ponder over who he was talking about. A part of her hoped that the person he mentioned was Nate, but why would he give a damn? She was his friend, and that's all she'll ever be to him, his friend.

Dan and Nate were supposed to be brushing up on their soccer skills, but when they had arrived at the park, it was being occupied by a bunch of girls that were playing lacrosse. So instead, they decided to sit at a near by bench and watch. Although Dan was barely paying any attention to them, the whole time he was texting Serena, and when he was waiting for her to reply, he was staring at his phone until she finally did. Nate on the other hand tried to stir up conversations, talking about what's been going on and how he missed high school. Truthfully he was glad to be out of there, but he missed seeing Jenny at the court during lunch or bumping into her at the girl's hall. But he wasn't going to admit it. Sometimes he wondered why he cared so much about her and every time that question popped up in his head he would always try to convince himself that she's his friend, he needs to protect her. Yeah, that's it.

When Dan finally tore away from his cell phone, he looked up at the field and saw that one of the players was staring at Nate. He nudged the brown haired boy beside him and gestured to the girl. Nate furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dan "What?" he asked and Dan rolled his eyes "That girl is so checking you out" He replied, his head bobbing to the direction of the girl. Nate's eyes roamed and found the attractive blond girl that was making googily eyes at him and twirling a strand of hair with her finger. He flashed her a quick smile and looked away.

Dan gave Nate a questioning look, normally Nate would be all over the girl by now "Dude what are you doing sitting here? Go talk to her" he encouraged, his hands almost pointing at the girl.

"If you're so into her, why don't you go for it?" he said defensively without thinking. Dan Humphrey already had the love of his life, why would he throw it away for a hot lacrosse girl?

It's not like Nate wasn't intrigued with the girl, he just didn't want to be the first to make a move, and also the fact that he was still figuring out his feelings for Jenny Humphrey.

"Because I'm _not_ interested in her, and she's not interested in me" was all he said. He took a quick glance at the girl, who suddenly was getting larger. And no he didn't mean she was inflating or that she was randomly getting fatter, he meant she was getting closer to them.

"Hi" Nate and Dan heard as she was standing in front of them

"Hey" they said in unison

"I'm Gertrude" she introduced herself as she shined her pearly white teeth and looked at Nate "You are?" she held out her hand, expecting him to shake it and tell her his name.

"Nate, Nate Archibald" that was all he had to say to catch her attention. Well, he caught her attention when she laid eyes on him, but now that she knew who he was, she was a lot more interested in him.

_**Well what do we have here? Lonely boy and N watching lacrosse? Lonely boy could seem less interested, but looks like N snagged a girl and she's a looker as well, but be careful N, never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret. **_(AN: yes yes I took that from pretty little liars, I JUST HAD TO! LOL) _**let's see how this relationship goes. In the mean time, you know I'll keep you posted. **_

_**Xoxo, Gossip girl.**_

He couldn't believe this, Gossip girl had completely misinterpreted what had happen. Gertrude came over to talk, and yeah she gave him her number, but it's not like he made a move on her. And what did she mean by an ugly secret?

So Nate Archibald was talking to a lacrosse player, big deal, and she was apparently gorgeous, so what? Not like anything's going to happen right? And why should she care? She's got a perfect boyfriend who respects her and gives her all the love she deserves. Then why is it that a part of her wants to march up to Nate and interrogate him about this new girl?

She shook her head and rubbed her temples, what was she doing? She's over reacting, that's what, and she should stop because she's over him, utterly…completely…..over him…

"Anyone home?" a voice broke her out of her thoughts and her head spun to the loft door, remembering that she didn't lock the doors when Chuck left "In the kitchen" she waved and in came her boyfriend Ethan with a rose in hand "Hey beautiful" he pecked her on the lips and handed her the gift. She took it and smiled brightly, worming her arms around his neck "What are you doing here?" she wondered, he normally calls before he comes over "Just wanted to see my girlfriend, is there a law against that?" he smirked, putting his arms around her waist "No" she laughed and stepped closer "but what if my brother was home? He's not very happy about yesterday" She raised her eyebrow and he tilted his head "we didn't do anything though, and I would face the wrath of Dan Humphrey if It meant I could spend time with you" he replied charmingly.

And as if on cue, a cough echoed throughout the loft and they both stared into the eyes of her brother "did I say you guys could be in here alone?" he asked rhetorically, trying not to put too much of a cold tone into his voice.

"Sorry" Ethan mumbled while Jenny smiled at him "Look Dan, don't worry, you know you can trust me" she reassured him as Nate walked through the door. This is gonna be awkward.

Ethan felt Jenny tense up and walked up to Nate "I'm Ethan, Ethan Rider" he grinned and held out his hand.

Nate looked at Jenny and back at Ethan, shaking his hand reluctantly "I'm Nate Archibald"

"I know, I've heard so much about you from Jenny" he said and caused Jenny to blush a bright shade of red.

Nate had no idea if this guy was sucking up to him, or if he was telling the truth. If he was sucking up, it wasn't working, but If he was telling the truth, that means Jenny had been talking about him, hopefully all good things of course.

"Funny, cause she's never said anything about you" Sure he was lying, Jenny and him hadn't talked for a while, but he just wanted to show Ethan that he didn't trust him, even though they had just met, there was something about this guy that really bothered Nate, maybe the fact that he was dating Jenny didn't help either.

Jenny gave him a glare and grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling him into her bedroom. Before she closed her door she heard Dan yell "I'm going to be out here"

Nate couldn't help but laugh at her older brother; he could be so over protective sometimes.

Dan turned back to Nate and shrugged his shoulders "So you staying for dinner?" he asked and went into the kitchen

"Yeah, I am" he nodded.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

So what do you think's going to happen? What's gertrude's secret? :)


	4. Dinner

Hey! Proud of me? ;D this came quick :D anyways thanks for the nice words everyone! Keep reviewing and the updates will come quicker :D Promise! So i hope you guys like this chapter! xoxoxox :D

* * *

Dinner came quickly enough. Jenny tried to stall because she knew that Nate was still out there and she didn't want to have to sit at a table with him and her current boyfriend. The whole time, when Dan was cooking and buying groceries, she was in her room with Ethan, talking and putting on her make up. It didn't take long because she decided to leave behind her raccoon eyed days behind and go with a more natural look, like the good old Jenny Humphrey.

Nate was stuck with helping Dan cook dinner seeing as his sister locked herself in the bedroom with her boyfriend.

"So that's Ethan, what's up with his hair? I mean he looks like a Jonas brother" was the first thing Nate said when Jenny disappeared into her room. There was a hint of jealousy in his voice but he tried to hide it, hoping that Dan wouldn't notice. Although he did. Dan raised his eyebrows at Nate and ignored him as he continued his rant about J's beau. Dan was happy that he wasn't the only one that didn't trust Ethan, but for some reason he was a bit suspicious about why Nate was so envious. He didn't have feelings for his sister did he?...

"Jenny! Come out and eat or the food will get cold!" Dan yelled from his seat at the dinner table, he was getting annoyed with her now, he had called her 10 minutes ago and she was still in her room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot" she yelled back from her room and a minute later she stepped out with Ethan.

She decided to sit next to her brother and across from her boyfriend who had no choice but to sit next to Nate. For a few moments there was an awkward silence that hung over the table and the only sounds you could hear were the scraping of their forks against their plates or the heavy breathing of each person. Jenny was right, this is awkward and you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"So how was soccer?" she decided to be the first one to speak up and break the ice, the silence was deafening and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Didn't happen, some lacrosse team took our field" Dan answered and felt himself relax, thank goodness someone decided to say something, a minute more without talking and he would've pulled his hair out.

"Right, I saw the gossip girl post" she took a quick glance at Nate who was staring at his plate of food "Who's Gertrude?" she looked at her brother, although she was kind of appointing the question to Nate "What kind of name is that anyways? It's like something you'd name a cow, so do you call her "Gert" for short?" she said with a bitter tone, causing Nate to smirk at her. Was she jealous?

"Some girl who was trying to flirt with Nate" Dan said simply, not noticing his sister flinch "He barely made a move on her though" he added and shook his head at Nate.

"Why not?" Ethan suddenly asked, questioning Nate with a curious look evident on his face "The blast said she was hot" he pushed.

"She was, but that's not all that matters you know" he answered and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, I know that, but you're Nate Archibald" he said simply, he tried not to sound like he was offending Nate, but when someone says something like that, what other way can they interpret it?

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nate glared at the blond haired boy, his hands rolled into fists.

"Nothing" he said quickly but continued to put his foot in his mouth by saying "It's just, you know, I didn't know you cared about anything else but looks, I mean, you have been with a lot of girls for like a day, so that's why I was so curious on why you didn't prowl on this one" he shrugged and kept eye contact with Nate, showing that he wasn't scared of him. Sure he was being mean, but it was only because Jenny had told him so much about Nate and how much he hurt her.

Jenny kicked Ethan with her foot under the table and looked at Nate to see his reaction. Surprisingly Nate was being very calm about this, normally he would be on top of the guy by now and punching him with everything he's got.

"You don't me, Gossip girl doesn't know everything okay?" he said in a threatening tone and went back to eating his food.

Dan and Jenny looked at each other and had the same confused expression on their face.

"Anyways, I hear there's a new foreign film out, we should go watch it after dinner" Dan tried to change the subject, but there was no luck as Ethan ignored his attempt and rested his palm under his chin and furrowed his eyebrows at Nate "Oh so you didn't have sex with your girlfriends best friend when you were with her, and then you didn't get with Vanessa, and then you didn't have sex with a married woman for money and then get with Jenny and dump her for Vanessa and then back with Blair and then Serena….again" he finished and gave Nate a satisfied smile.

"Ethan!" Jenny yelled and wonders what had gotten into him, he never spoke like this before and why was he being such a douche to Nate?

That's it, this guy's got nerve, he had successfully gotten under Nate's skin and he wasn't just going to sit here and take it from him. He tried to stay put together and hold back on hitting him, but now he couldn't stop himself, all he wanted to do was wipe that smile off his face. So he did it, he lunged at him and his fist met Ethan's jaw.

"Nate! Nate stop!" he heard Jenny yell, but he didn't listen "Nate, please, stop it! You're hurting him" Good! That's what he was trying to do!

"Nate!" Dan yelled and pulled him off of Ethan.

Jenny ran to Ethan's side and rested her hand on his cheek, touching the bruise that Nate had left "Are you ok?" she whispered and he nodded slightly "What's wrong with you?" she slapped him gently which made him groan in pain "Sorry" she said quickly and helped him stand up.

"I think you should leave Nate" Ethan said as he massaged his jaw while Jenny arched an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to leave" She added in quickly and now it was Ethan's turn to give Jenny a look.

"No, He's right, I'll go, See you guy's later" he cracked his knuckles and frowned at Ethan "Sorry" he directed his apology to Jenny and walked out of the loft, releasing a loud sigh as he did.

When he was out of sight, Dan looked at Ethan disapprovingly and went back to the dinner table "I'm going to clean up, you talk some sense into that boyfriend of yours" he rolled his eyes and waved them off. Jenny obliged and dragged him into the living room and crossed her arms.

"What was that about?" She shrugged her shoulders and expected him to give her a reasonable explanation on why he basically attacked Nate.

"What? I was just playing around, it's not my fault that he can't take a joke" he tried convincing her with his trademark smile. It wasn't working.

"Playing around? Ethan you literally asked him to beat you up" she retorted with anger "You didn't have to be so mean, he didn't do anything to you"

"Alright, I'm sorry okay? I won't do it again, I promise, and I'll even apologize to him" He stepped closer to her and rested his hand on her hip. She relaxed and let her arms fall to her side "Fine, you better, he is my friend"

"I know" he grinned at her and leaned closer, but before he could his cell phone rang "I have to take this" he said and she nodded. He ran into Jenny's room and locked the door.

As Nate walked out of the building, he went back to the park where he and Dan were a few hours ago and sat down at the same bench. He ran a hand over his shaggy brown hair and pulled out his cell phone. He wanted to call Jenny and apologize for what he did, but he was going to give her some space, she was probably mad at him for that. What he didn't know was that she wasn't mad at him one bit; she wanted to call him too and see if he was okay, but decided not to as Ethan was still in the loft and he might get upset that she was calling Nate.

"Are you trying to look for me?" a playful voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see that it was Gertrude "No, I just wanted some fresh air" he turned to look at her and see's that her hair is pulled back and he can see every feature on her face. He had to admit, she is beautiful.

"Want some company?" she raised an eyebrow. Well, even if he didn't want any, she was still going to sit there, he didn't own this bench "Sure" he answered and patted the seat next to him.

"Oh, I have to make a call first, but don't leave?" she turned around and walked a few steps away from him until she was sure he couldn't hear a word she said.

"Dan, want some help?" Jenny asked her brother as he washed the dishes angrily, mumbling something under his breath "Dan" she repeated as he was ignoring her "I know you're mad but Ethan's a good guy" she insisted and turned off the tap of the sink to get his attention.

"I'm not mad" he turned the water back on and continued washing the dishes "It's just, I told you I don't trust him" he admitted

"Why not? This was a mistake, he won't do it again" she promised and Dan stopped what he was doing to look at her "I still don't trust him, but for your sake, I'll be nice to him"

"That's all I ask for" she smiled and hugged her brother "Thanks" she said and walked to her bedroom, trying to open the door. Her eyebrows knitted together and she started to knock on it.

Chuck Bass was sitting on his couch, a drink in hand, and a few file papers in the other. He didn't tell his step sister the truth when he told her he had files to pick up in Manhattan. What he was really getting were Ethan's documents. Yeah he trusted Ethan, but you can never be too sure!

Chuck went through all the papers and he couldn't believe everything he was reading "I can't believe I trusted that bastard" he said out loud and threw the papers down onto the table and finished off his drink. He grabbed his coat and left the empire hotel.

* * *

Dun dun dun LOL Anyways, what do you think Chuck found out? :O

Next chapter we find out Ethan's secret, Nate and Jenny hang out and Chuck does some more snoopin around :)


End file.
